


Oh, Nøthenia...

by PeeJayXela



Series: Nøthenia's Mortality [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Porn, Breastfeeding, Exile, F/F, Goddesses, Incest, Lactation, Loss of Virginity, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeeJayXela/pseuds/PeeJayXela
Summary: “Please.You’ll never see me again after this.In a mortal life, I’ll be dead in what seems like a week or two  to you.The mortal's lives pass so quickly to us…So please,If I’m going to die,Please let me love you how I want to before I go…”
Relationships: OC/OC
Series: Nøthenia's Mortality [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971040
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Again, Sister… Why must she be such a pain… Why must she bend and break the rules so many times… make this work so hard… Zytia held her head in her hands, staring down at the document on her grand desk. ‘For the banishment and exile of one Nøthenia from both Underworld and Paradise, to live a mortal life until her death’ 

“Nøthenia, Nøthenia… Why must you bring this upon yourself… Why must you toy with the natural order that I have strived so hard to keep…”

All Zytia had asked for was for her sister to take the souls of those who didn’t comply with her rules, the rules of Paradise itself… 

And yet still, even with her only task being to take the leftovers of the mortal coil, she had still messed that up… 

Zytia rummaged through the papers below her, until she found the report on what exactly had happened, delivered to her by a high priest in the throes of panic. 

The scroll writhed in her grasp, cursed in all ways an object could be cursed… It showed the scene, a moving picture, of Nøthenia standing above her souls, feral, and dipping her hands into the ghoulish soup of lost mortals, stuffing their souls back into their decrepit, decomposing bodies and grinning as they groaned and stumbled. 

It made Zytia gag… the natural order so violently and depravitively twisted… her cycle of life and death had been warped and ripped apart… 

It wasn’t just this, though… Nøthenia’s actions had been far too reckless for far too long… her constant bending of the rules… 

She looked down once more, picking up her very own pen, the white enamel… the gold ink… 

She signed the contract, letting the tears drip down… 

And then, she let it float away, ready to be put into action the very next morning. 

Zytia stood, her white, pink, and green robes extending out behind her, the colours of the flesh, the plants, and life itself…

…

Nøthenia was deep inside Paradise- their rarely used cells for ‘wrongdoers’. 

It was like a luxury fucking hotel, laying on a linen bed with drapes- the bars were fucking solid gold, for fucks sake… 

All she did was toy with her own power- find out what she could really do with all these lost souls. 

Was it really such a need to follow these rules, exactly as they were, all the time?? What was the point if they could never do anything they actually wanted to do? 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the unrolling of a scroll in front of her eyes, and she read it through with a scowl… 

That slowly turned to confusion… 

That slowly turned to horror. 

Just as she read the signature of her sister’s name, footsteps sounded on clear marble floor, looking up to see her sister walk to the golden bars and look forlornly through them. 

“Sister-” Zytia started, her eyes full of sorrow, nearly spilling over with silver-blue tears of life… 

“It is your own fault that I had to do this… the order was ruined by your actions… the mortals are in peril from your actions… They fear the undead more than anything… All because of you…”

Nøthenia rolled her eyes, sitting back on her luxurious bed…

“So you’re going to get rid of me, forever. Just wash your hands of me, ey?” She asked, pulling away the ribbon around her collar, letting her shirt fall open to a lithe chest. 

Zytia sighed, averting her eyes from her unsavoury sister, the small hope she had for her sister fizzling out. 

“Please, put your clothes back on, Nøthenia… Please, don’t make our last day together… like this…” 

Nøthenia snorted, standing up and shaking away her coat, her shirt, and standing tall, looking down at her sister far below. 

… 

“Shorty.” She said softly, a smirk spreading over her lips at the smaller offended expression.

Zytia kept her eyes firmly upwards, not at all letting her gaze flick down, even though Nøthenia’s perky tits were right in front of her face level. 

“You can look, Zyt-” Nøthenia said snidely, reaching through the bars to slowly push the headdress of the other’s robe down to her shoulders, and cupping her soft, soft cheeks… 

“We came from the same place- the same energy and power… We were born naked together- and now…”

She paused, leaning her head to the bars, looking down at her sister’s pretty, doe eyes. 

“Now that I’m about to die… or at least… be given the ability to die… Can’t we spend the last day together, as we started it…?”

Her hands continued to slide down her sister… pulling the robes down until… until Zytia’s ample chest slipped out of the silk. 

Nøthenia’s eyes grew wide, and feral, pupils shrinking down. 

Subspace hit her like a fucking bus, and Nøthenia pressed her chest through the gaps in the bars, and pulling Zytia close, their chests pressing together. 

Zytia… she looked away again… but wasn’t fighting, wasn’t pushing away… 

She reached her hands through the bars also, laying her head against the others collar, against the bars, and feeling Nøthenia kiss her temple again and again and again. 

It was painful…. It was, to know how wrong this was, against her order of life and morals… She just loved her sister so much. And it hurt so, so much to know that in just a fraction of a god's life- of her own life- her sister would be gone… 

So, they kissed. Zytia tilted her head up when her sister's strong hands tilted her head up. 

Plump lips, life and death, met so tenderly- before it was no longer tender. 

Nøthenia’s breath started to deeper, grabbing the back of her sisters head and pulling her close, more passionately than before, till they were both breathless and Zytia had to shove her sister away just to catch some breath. 

Nøthenia stumbled back, lurching over and grinning from ear to ear. It was clear to see why she cared for the underworld, her eyes crazed and body leaning and leering like a predator after her prey. 

“Zyt-” She snapped, licking along her own teeth. 

“Come in- I want to spend my last day with you- I want to love and hold you-” 

Zytia took a step back, looking to the door of the cell with wary… but not completely shut down eyes. 

“Please. You’ll never see me again after this. In a mortal life, I’ll be dead in what seems like a week or two to you. The mortal's lives pass so quickly to us… So please, If I’m going to die, please let me love you how I want to before I go…” 

It was a hard thing for Zytia to hear, a goddess of life, condemning her sister to death… Ironic, and cruel- and… painful… 

She stepped to the door, a glowing, golden hand hovering over the lock. 

“It isn’t right…” She whispered, only to hear a scoff from the taller goddess.

“Then, It’ll be my last awful thing you throw me out for. I have nothing left to lose.” 

… 

She was right… 

Zytia opened the door with a faint glow of the hand, before walking into the cell and closing it up behind her, to make sure the other didn’t escape her fate. 

But it seemed, Nøthenia wasn’t interested in escaping, for she instantly pounced like a cat, clinging to Zytia and leading her to the cell bed, sitting down and pulling her into a straddle. 

And even though she was uncomfortable, Zytia let her, letting Nøthenia bury her face into Zyt’s breasts and breathing out like a feral beast at every exhale she pulled away. 

Had this really become of her sister… Nothing more than a sinning beast…? 

It seemed so, as Nøthenia no longer responded to Zytia’s little pleas for her to ‘stop’ and ‘slow down’, for she was a being without morals, looking up with tiny, seemingly drugged up pupils to suck at her sisters tits, biting down on them and making the tender goddess yelp and tear up. 

“Nø-Nøthenia- please… Don’t do this in your sinning ways- Don’t- ngh-!” Her voice was cut off by the feral woman sliding a hand between her legs, long fingers into the folds- the wet folds, she realised with a grin. Golden liquid stained her fingers, pushing against the long-neglected clit of the goddess of life. 

Zytia YELPED, these sudden unexplored feelings sparking in and up her tummy and spine… 

It was like electric, heat and cold all at once, making her thighs tense up, twitch, toes curl up and leaning forward. She buried her face into Nøthenia’s neck, breathing heavily and fast as her clit was rubbed and rolled in expert, bony fingers. 

Nøthenia had been toying with the souls she was given, the dead bodies she was given, for centuries. Making a tortured soul feel euphoria as they came was such a wonderful experience… they became little slaves to her, desperate to feel something good again after being tortured for decades.

So she used those skills on Zytia, making her gasp and moan like she had never done so before, unlike anything she had ever experienced, until golden liquid burst forth from her tight lips, and her puffed up chest… the golden white milk of life dripped into Nøthenia’s mouth until Zytia finally passed out on her, overstimulated… 

Nøthenia lay her down on the bed, curling into her side, and using her wet chest as a pillow to sleep...


	2. Chapter 2

Zytia awoke to the feeling of a soft glow around her, feeling light, and soft, like she had fallen into the clouds with the warmth of the sun on her skin… 

She felt… Alive- which she should always feel, no? She was a god of life, she should be constantly flowing with life giving energy… 

But this was… A new feeling of life… something she had never felt before- why did she… feel… 

Oh. 

She sat up with a gasp, assessing her surroundings to see the cell, see the bars and plain room… 

Oh no.. 

Looking beside her, looking below, she saw Nøthenia, smirking up at her with sly little eyes and a hand on her thigh… 

“Did you have a good sleep, Zyt?” She asked, snorting slightly as she saw Zytia’s shocked and horrified expression. 

Zytia didn’t respond, just scrambling off the bed and pulling her robes on. 

With a glow of her hand and hair, she was gone, running away down the hall…

Nøthenia snorted, sitting up and stretching her hands above her head, pulling on her shirt, getting ready to be spat out of Paradise to the mortals below… 

… 

Zytia was in her room, looking at the full length mirror in her room, her pure white robes running down around her… 

White flats padded against the golden floor, walking to the grand court to look over her sister's exile… 

Priests and oracles of all kinds sat in the jury and stands, and she was to act as the judge… 

A painful ordeal, already feeling the pressure as she got into the high seat, the white birch gavel against a mahogany block, ready for her to cement her sister’s fate for good. 

She watched as her guards brough Nøthenia in, sitting her down on the main table, looking up at her sister with… not angry eyes, but a small sense of betrayal… 

A high priest stood, unrolling a scroll in his gnarled hands… 

“Goddess Nøthenia… For crimes against the natural order, you have been sentenced to exile to the mortal plain.” 

He sat down, looking at Zytia, who nodded, and stood herself… 

“My sister…” She started, face red as she met her sister’s coy gaze. 

“Though I have loved you for all the moons I have been alive… You have crossed far too many lines for me to bear… The mortals fear you, and we fear what you could do if you keep twisting the laws of life…”

She took a breath, straightening her expression as she stared down at her sister… 

“So, Nøthenia, I have no choice but to send you to the mortal realm… for the rest of your days…”

At this point, Nøthenia stood, and guards moved in to stop her, but she just sat on the top of the table, looking up at her dear sister. 

… 

“Zyt.” She said in return, running a hand over the brim of her hat, and taking it off. 

“Fair enough. You know what? Once I’m down there, I can fuck and kill and do whatever maked me happy till I keel over and die. And That? That’s better than the boring shit everyone up here makes us do. So go ahead, let me go- but when you look down and see me eating the fuck out of some maiden’s fat pussy, you’ll regret it so, so much.” 

She pulled away the ribbon on her shirt, stripping herself off completely-

The court froze in shock, watching as Nøthenia tossed her clothes away and snapped her fingers, letting them be consumed by deep green flames. 

“What? I don’t know what the mortals wear. Might as well go down there with nothing but my body. No tricks.” 

She met her sister with a dead eyed stare, cold, almost unfeeling. 

Zytia swallowed, picking up the gavel, and staring at the block…

Deep breath… 

“Nøthenia… I… I cast you down… to the mortal realm… to atone for your crimes.”

She swung the gavel down, just in time for Nøthenia to say,

“Yeah, Think about me while you get your handmaiden to finger you like I did.”

BANG. 

A hole opened up in the floor, Nøthenia being sucked down into it, spat out of the side of the mountain and flying through the air to whatever poor village would end up with her.


End file.
